1. Field of the Invention
Generally, this application relates to molecular biology and bioanalytical chemistry processes and apparatuses including testing means. Certain embodiments relate to devices, systems, and methods for preparing protein assays.
2. Background
Western blotting is a ubiquitous technique for identifying and quantifying specific proteins in complex biological samples. The proteins are separated using gel electrophoresis by their molecular weight (or isoelectric point), and then the proteins are transferred to a membrane, such as nitrocellulose or PVDF. The proteins on the membrane are then stained with antibodies of the targeted proteins for identification and/or confirmation of the proteins.
Capillary electrophoresis is sometimes an alternative to gel electrophoresis. Less touch labor is typically necessary, and smaller samples can be used. Microfluidic channels on a ‘chip’ have been studied as an extremely efficient version of capillary electrophoresis, and wicking the output of microfluidic channels directly onto a x-y translating membrane has been studied as an alternative to creating Western blots (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2013/0213811 A1, published Aug. 22, 2013). Unfortunately, uneven wicking into the membrane has been found to cause adverse effects such as high background and inconsistent fluid flow. Further, the geometry must be carefully set up lest there be damage to the solid-support, damage to the microchip, and occasional loss of electrical current when the contact is interrupted.
There is a need in the art for improvements in sample preparation for Western blots, Northern blots, Southern blots, and other 1-dimensional or 2-dimensional membrane analysis methods.